


sleepover

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sharing a Bed, a definite abuse of superpowers but its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: Marinette can’t sleep. Neither can Adrien. Maybe Luka can help.





	sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember when i wrote this like 2 months ago maybe well now it's here too enjoy

Marinette had been tossing and turning for hours, unable to sleep in a bed that seemed so much larger, so much emptier than usual. She flopped onto her back, glaring at the ceiling and resigning herself to a sleepless night, when she heard a noise like tapping on her skylight. 

 

She sat up, unhooking the latch on the window and pushing it open, so that a familiar cat could poke his head into the room.

“What are you doing here, Chaton?” Marinette asked softly.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Chat Noir answered, and held out a hand to her. “Wanna go on an adventure?”

Marinette smiled, taking his hand and letting herself be pulled up onto her balcony. Once she was standing, she called out her transformation and in a flash on pink light, she became Ladybug.

“Lead the way,” Ladybug said, and Chat Noir took off, jumping from the balcony to a nearby rooftop, continuing on when he saw his Lady following close behind. They hurried toward the river, Ladybug slowly realizing just where it was that Chat Noir was leading her, and they began to race down the river until their target was spotted.

They dropped nearly silently onto the deck of the houseboat, sneaking below deck until they reached a certain chamber that contained a sleeping blue-haired boy.

The two heroes had a silent argument - one they’d had a few times before - which ended in a single round of rock-paper-scissors, which Chat Noir won. He punched the air, whisper-shouting, “Yes!” before he sneaked toward the bed, crawling under the covers and tucking his head under Luka’s chin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before gracefully slipping into the bed, squeezing between Luka’s back and the wall, and resting her forehead against the back of Luka’s neck.

Luka hummed, shifting slightly as he woke up, realizing that he was no longer alone. “What’s going on?” he asked, his voice rumbly and unconcerned.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ladybug told him.

“Missed you,” Chat continued.

Luka hummed again before he said, “Better get comfortable if you’re gonna stay here tonight, then.”

“Hope your eyes are closed, it’s gonna get bright,” Chat warned before he and Ladybug released their transformations.

Marinette slipped under the blanket as Adrien pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants, making sure he had an alarm set that would allow the two of them plenty of time to sneak back into their own homes.

“I missed you too,” Luka told them. “I have the best boyfriend and girlfriend in the world, you know.”

“You won’t think that when my alarm goes off at five AM,” Adrien told him, snuggling closer and wrapping an arm around Luka’s waist.

Marinette made a noise of complaint. “Can’t you make it later than that?”

“No, I have a shoot to get to early tomorrow, and Nathalie’s going to check up on me–”

“Shhh,” Luka started. “Time to sleep. Complain in the morning.”

The two heroes quieted down. Marinette shifted so that one of her legs tangled in between Luka’s and Adrien’s, and she slipped an arm under Adrien’s and around Luka’s waist until the three of them were successfully stuck together.

Luka pressed a kiss to the top of Adrien’s head, whispering, “Love you, Adrien.”

“Love you, too,” he replied, resting his lips against Luka’s collarbone and leaving them there.

Luka covered Marinette’s hand with his own, dragging it up until he could kiss her knuckles and said, “I love you, Marinette.”

“Love you, Luka,” she said as Luka relaxed his hold on her, allowing their hands to rest comfortably between his chest and Adrien’s.

Adrien shifted until he could hold their joined hands in his own, and said, “Love you, Marinette.”

“Love you more, Adrien,” Marinette answered.

“Hey–”

“Shhh, no arguing, it’s too late to argue,” Luka insisted. “Besides, I love you both most.”

Luka laughed as the other two started to bicker again.

The bed was too small for the three of them to really be comfortable, and their close proximity made them start to overheat quickly. They hardly felt like they’d gotten any sleep by the time Adrien’s alarm went off hours later, and while none of them said anything about it, they all knew that it was worth it just to be together for a little while, even if it was just to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> find me on tumblr @ buoyantsaturn


End file.
